mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Isfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Monster Rancher Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adventure page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi Isfan, Well, as much as I love My Monster Rancher, and really enjoy updating the wikia, I'm not sure how well I'd be at "collaborating." I use my husband's phone to play, so I don't get a lot of play time. I only get to edit the wikia on occasion when I get a break from my infant. So I'll be updating what I can, but it will probably be sporadic. I'll see if my husband can figure out and show me how to take screenshots, but at the moment, we don't know how to do it. With my husband's help, I did manage to place in the Devil's Island event too... 186th! Hahaha. Well I was happy just to be in the top 200. Thanks for accepting my neighbor request. I look forward to seeing you around! :-) Rebiccola (talk) 23:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Rebiccola Hi Isfan, I looked over some of the first six families, and I think they look good. I noticed that you've fixed some things that didn't orignially follow the format that bothered me, so that's good. But there is one thing that has changed that I found useful before. Under the picture, the main species text doesn't link back to the main species page, but the subspecies and the main family texts do link back. When I was editing those, I made sure all 3 linked back to the appropriate pages, and I actually found it useful on several occasions. I know it might seem silly to link to the main species page, but for some reason that helped me a lot. So think about it, and if you agree just throw some brackets around those when you are editing. I edited Hornie as an example. For the subspecies pages, you don't need to put in :Category:, just put brackets around the name: suezo. And I just got your message about not deleting lines. I thought that was the extra lines you were telling me to delete in the first place. Sorry. FYI, the favorite foods doesn't line up with the bottom edge of the info box on my computer. And since the info box is essentially in a separate column, the white space that I see doesn't look very good. Does it look different on your computer? I guess I'll just stick to updating the Training Confidences and Love/Hate foods when I get a chance, and just let you do your thing. Rebiccola (talk) 21:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC)Rebiccola Hi Isfan, I still have my Manna, and I double checked. She definitely has 3 4 3 4 3 3 as training confidence, just as I posted. Thanks, Rebiccola (talk) 19:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Rebiccola It is exactly how I have it on Manna's page (I double checked to with the page): pow 3, int 4, skill 3, spd 4, def 3, life 3 Rebiccola (talk) 20:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Rebiccola Hey there! I've got a Moose if you still need to pet that! My name on there is ObsidianOrange and my Mobage name is the same. Just hit me up on either, I'll add ya, etc! 03:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) (ObsidianOrange Thank you Obsidian Orange! =D That completes the 241 monsters in my Wiki. Isfan (talk) 19:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Your contributions look great. I can see all of the hours of work you have put into the wiki, and I am sorry it took so long to answer your adoption request. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ----- Hi Isfan, I saw that you were looking for volunteers to help with getting Monster Combination data. My wife (knitfiend) and I (bezoar) would be interested in helping out. Just sent you neighbor requests in-game, as we saw that you cleared out a few spaces. Some of the info we've collected about the game so far include: - presents + monsters that like them (knitfiend noticed that in contrast to your list, yellow feathers are NOT loved by dragons, but ARE loved by phoenixes; she also found that jokers like pink feathers, and golems like petit dumbells) - info on the various adventures and the frequency (not just a list, but how frequently) of how often you get various rewards / techniques / fights I also have a bunch of questions about the game, if you might know the answers. Let us know how we can help. Bezoarboy (talk) 23:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) A query of sorts... Good to see you leave non-automated messages. This place seems a bit small at the moment, and I'm afraid I'm not entirely feeling up to extensively documenting much of the missing data myself... BUT I was wondering if there would be a room for a general Tips / Advice / Methodology page? I've got quite a bit to add in that regard... Feel free to Neighbour me if you want. I try to be a good Neighbour in-game. I do the petting rounds daily and try to keep at least one of my high-level monsters frozen at any one time (two Pixie sub-breeds and one Chaos Dragon). ... You wouldn't happen to know anyone with either of the Rare Pixie subspecies in storage, would you? ~ SotiCoto (talk) 19:21, December 6, 2012 (UTC) The 1 in 7 thing... Well now... the 1/7 thing is relatively simple: Since I first unlocked Area 4 of Goat Coast, I've pretty much been doing it non-stop with 5 monsters at a time for the past fortnight or so, often even when they had very little chance of success (only 2 or 3 stats over 350)... I've been tracking the results since then, and I've been able to deduce two things: Firstly... there are seven possible results. One for each of the six stats... and one for the Lessie Orca encounter. Secondly... I've had an approximately even distribution of each of the results. That includes the Lessie encounter. While it is effectively impossible at present to determine the probabilities with perfect accuracy (as I'm not in any position to reverse-engineer the code or anything).... it seems most logical to assume at present that each of the seven results is equally likely, and thus far that is exactly what I've seen. Alternative distributions of probability for the results become increasingly impractical the lower one assumes the probability of running into a Lessie Orca to be, with a little variation depending on how exactly it is calculated. If done with percentiles, it is plausible for each of the stat boosts to be around 15% and the Lessie encounter to be 10%, as that wouldn't be much of a stretch. It probably couldn't be implemented meaningfully in anything divisible by 8, for obvious reasons, so that ditches the typical hex approach. So yeah, I'd say it is either 1/7 or 10%. I'm sure as I accumulate more numbers it will begin to average out in one direction or other... though it might take a while. The difference isn't that much. ... I added you on Line, by the way. ~ SotiCoto (talk) 00:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Isfan, I currently have a Higante and I updated his food love/hates on the wikia. While I was there I compared my training confidences with those listed and found a discrepancy. My Higante has a training confidence of 1 for speed (instead of 2). The rest of the stats are the same. Should I update that, or can you double check with someone else to make sure it isn't a fluke? Rebiccola (talk) 04:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Rebiccola Hi Isfan, I appreciate the advice on rare to rare breeding by eliminating all other options through non comparability of families. I have noticed something about this method tho; Some of the goal monsters are much less probably and therefore harder to acquire than others. for example, my Woodie dragon and neighboring rares are as followed. centaur Junior 25% ducken Duck Fever 25% Falco Jock Mew Bear 25% Jack 25% Taro 71% Monol Pancho Nutco 25% Pheonix Bluzzard 14% Ripper Chaos 14% Night 25% Suezo Baseball Boy 25% All of the numbers remain the same no matter whose Mewtaro I choose, always 71%. You had said that the probability may be as high as 25%, however it can go as high as 71%. I also don't understand what you meant when you said "since neighbor monsters give 1/3rd the effect of your own monsters" Discipline? hi there, Ive been looking around and I can never seem to find the answer to this one question: How does a monster's Discipline effect a monster? Any info would be greatly appreciated, Thanks. CANCERRMANN (talk) 06:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC)CANCERRMANN